


Quiet Argument

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, vampire!Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Aren't they both selfish?





	Quiet Argument

**Author's Note:**

> I got the urge to write the prompt my friend sent to me so ENJOY

\- Turn me into a vampire.

Here we go again. He kind of suspected it could happen because of the Mao's last hospital stay, yet he brought it earlier than Sakuma had expected it. Even though it was tempting, Rei held back a sigh, knowing Mao doesn't like it. They had been having this talk at least once a few months and Rei could feel it will end up in another silent days. Even so, he couldn't run away. It would be too unfair.

\- Darling, I won't do this.

Rei knew he had to avoid eye contact. Seeing betrayal and hurt in those beloved green eyes could shake his resolve. Isara had always been easy to read. Too easy. _Or maybe I had known him for too long?_   Loud beating of Mao's heart was both painful and reassuring. Still alive, still warm. Everything Rei used to be. Everything he craved.

\- Why? - silent whisper stabbed him - Do you want me to die?

\- Stop saying that.

\- But that's what awaits me. Death.

\- No. What awaits you is life.

Rei could recite the arguments that would come next. They had been arguing like this for so long sometimes he felt like giving up, yet every time he saw the blush on Mao's cheeks, tears in his eyes and his warm, wide smile he knew he would never let it happen. Mao was too precious, too important to destroy him like this. But every single accusation hurt. Mao never said it loud but his speech was screaming "Why don't you want to spend eternity with me?". Humans change so quickly they are insecure about things so simple for him, but this emotional side of his beloved was dear to him as well.

\- Mao - Rei interrupted him, reaching out to caress his cheek in the same time - Life won't happen again. Don't throw it away so easily.

Isara didn't run away from his touch, what Rei took as a good sign. His cheeks were red from raising his voice and Rei indulged for a second in how beautiful his heartbeat sounded to him. Even though it required all of his courage, he looked straight into the green eyes.

\- I love you. Every single bit of you is precious to me. I won't leave you.

\- You are not answering! Just...

\- I won't kill you, my beloved.

Mao didn't answer. A human should be more selfish, yet he had always thought of Sakuma first and foremost. The silence lingered in the air, making it hard to withstand when Isara finally opened his mouth.

\- I... love you too. That's why I want to stay with you as long as I can.

 _Ah, this warmth that fills me to the brink... I love him so much_. Rei couldn't help it and started gently kissing Mao's hand, making him embarassed.

\- Then please, stay with me your whole life. It's the most grand gift you can offer someone.

He could see it. Mao already knew he had lost that fight, but there was no joy in this victory. All Rei could do was embrace Isara closely as the boy climbed onto his lap, seeking comforting. _Sometimes I feel like the selfish one._ But this warmth was too addicting. Without knowing it, Rei tightened his hug.

\- I love you, Mao. I love you so much. Even when you die, even when your bones turn into ashes and all humankind goes extinct, I will still love you the same as now.

Isara's heartbeat went crazy and Rei giggled a bit. Yes, it will hurt. But it's fine. He won't forget. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment~!


End file.
